The present invention relates to field effect transistor (FET) formation, and more specifically, to isolation of bulk FET devices with embedded stressors.
FET devices, such as finFETs and nanosheet FETs, include a channel region between the source and drain regions. Current in the channel region between the source and drain regions is controlled by gate voltage. In a finFET, the gate is formed over the channel region, and in a nanosheet FET, the gate is formed around the fins in a gate-all-around configuration.